


狐狸的承诺

by Taubenton



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Constanze, F/M, Kinda Self-Reflection, Marriage Proposal, Metaphors, Omega!Wolfgang, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: 她的丈夫像朵狂风中的滴水玫瑰一般扭着腰痉挛了，而她不管不顾地咬上面前引诱的肿肉，白鸽在红狐狸的口中战栗哭嚎着攀上高潮——她独享的胜利。
Relationships: Constanze Weber Mozart/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Kudos: 2





	狐狸的承诺

他们就要结婚了，这个美丽的念头像鸟儿一般不停嘴地栖在康斯坦茨的脑子里，她想到沃尔夫冈小心翼翼握过她的两手，硬实的床垫此刻亦变为天际的聚云，细小的雨露浮在交叠的掌心，她忍下笑意抿着嘴曲起食指挠了挠那些湿滑温热的纹路。沃尔夫冈耳尖的深红伴随愈发浓重的喘息游上略显苍白的面颊，一座艳粉的小桥架过鼻梁，她的唇漫步过现成的通路，同手指一起靠近位于颈后的暖烫蜜巢，她的未婚夫闻起来并没有那么甜，林叶和花果的香气天真而自然地勾动着情欲，在他们齐齐陷入被铺的时刻蓦地全然绽放于狭小的卧室中，她的脸侧发紧，而沃尔夫冈颤着声又叫了句康斯坦茨。

“你发情了，”她确认什么似的揉了揉那一小片嫩肉，瞬间涌出的馥郁气味直叫她小腹绷紧，沃尔夫冈向来不在意保护所谓的禁地，他的项间从未留下繁复花样的晒痕，即便她真愿意见见他如同普通Omega太太一样将蕾丝系带绑束脖颈的模样，但这就不是沃尔夫冈了，失去任何天性自由的部分就都不足以称为他，“需要我帮帮你吗，亲爱的？”

聪颖的天才点点头接过她连续的吻，用空闲的手剥下底裤迎上她的下身，沃尔夫冈夹上她的双腿隔着单层的布料用腿间的涧壑含弄另一根半勃起的阴茎，缓慢地析出汁水洇透最后的障碍，像个欲望不得疏解的少年那样沉湎在自渎的快感里。她配合地压下胯部抵紧奔涌的凹槽，去满足这个我行我素的、暂时抛弃音乐的作曲家，欢喜地拉开沃尔夫冈的膝盖让他馋嘴的鼓包与她的柱身相贴，本应从笔下流出的音符自他的喉管里哼出，她脑中跳着求偶舞蹈的小鸟仿佛钻进了沃尔夫冈的胸膛，娇唱着愉悦的曲目，她不懂音乐，但她可以绕过音乐触碰其下的灵魂，给予他生活的、质朴的爱意。

“康斯坦茨……嗯——标、标记我……”沃尔夫冈清亮的声音覆上了不可捉摸的软度，一些奶油和糖霜混合的东西包裹着呻吟在她的神经上演奏激烈的旋律，她探身吮吻他唇下沾着唾液的可爱绒毛，将自己陷在通身玫瑰色的乐手耸动着腰背怯怯望她，期待与渴求的泪虚挂在眼眶里，湖蓝晶石的碎光尤为显彻灵动，一罐与酸涩红酒意外相遇的鲜香牛奶，谁会忍心让这样一个美味的人失望、又有谁能忍心拒绝他的馈送？

阿洛伊西亚，她想到她明丽的大姐和曼海姆的凉夜，还有蒙头叼上饵料的懵憕白鸽，同那呆笨的金狐狸一道把臂闲逛，在挑逗的Alpha气息里找不见准头栽入真情的陷阱，将不起眼的野花赠礼与轻浮的拥搂当作是如何贵重的承诺，母亲勒令阿洛伊西亚尽快将这傻小子拿下，她的大姐嫌恶地对着欺诈的主谋皱了皱脸，又捋顺头发摆出妩媚的姿态推开客房的木门，直奔他们的胜利而去。

“我的好康斯坦茨，这下你可为我们清白友善的一家立功啦！”亲昵敷衍的吻落在她的左颊，母亲将小莫扎特先生杯中余下的酒液随手泼在地上，她从那滩浑浊的水洼里瞧见了红狐狸懊悔的面孔。飞来的白鸽像落进河塘的月亮，那些呻吟水波似的同油灯的光从门缝子倒泄，小莫扎特先生哝着鼻子动情地喊小姐、阿洛伊西亚、慢一些，她将自己蹲藏在阴影里牢牢捂住嘴，略显迟钝的感知力舒缓了信息素相融的冲击，却依旧让Beta兴奋起来，在脑中构画交绕的黄金丝和脊骨上的唇印，属于男性的高音混进了无法言喻的杂质，一首瑕疵的曼妙欢歌，在愈渐灼烈辛辣的金属与香草气味中猝然停止。

“他晕过去了，这是他第一个正式的夜晚，小可怜。”阿洛伊西亚掩上门时被康斯坦茨吓了一跳，喘了口气对她疑惑的眼神做出解答，“你怎么在这儿，我可不知道你有这习惯。”

“阿洛伊西亚，我们不能把莫扎特先生拉下来。你知道的，再好的猎手也捉不住月亮。”她急切地迈进一步扯过大姐的手腕，“他们最明白猎物与猎物的区别。”

“亲爱的康斯坦茨，你在胡说什么呢！他只是那把弓而已，别把他看得太高，兴许你动几下腰他也会在你的胸脯下瘫成一窝沼泥。”阿洛伊西亚微笑着将她圈进怀中，“你不比我小多少，该懂得这道理了——月亮远在意大利的歌剧院，可不近在小小音乐家的眼里。”

金狐狸的话算是说对了一半，她吻上理应含着月亮的眼时嗅到了强光炙烤后留下的焦味，点起的火烧却了比纸张和石料更难以熔化的东西，一簇需要千万年高热的东西，此刻反在温存中被烘成蓬松的面包，她展开五指揉搓沃尔夫冈泛粉充实的囊袋，朱红的指甲玩弄着一只躲在桃皮下的软壳鸡蛋，轻轻一摁就能从其下的扁缝里压出一泡浓郁的汁液。她的丈夫颤抖着缩紧腹部的白肉，焦急地勾落她的底裤让竖起的阴茎弹打在流水的穴口，含糊满足的呢喃在主动挺直腰臀吞吃胀大的冠部后转为低叫，他抚上她的胸乳催促着，躁动的手被她按向头顶扣住，“康斯坦茨？啊啊……”

她进入了他，以一种不愿作为刀去伤害的方式，她是一柄体贴的银勺，契合地钻向番石榴的果肉，而她的丈夫正以相似的态度迎接她的到来，淫溢的潮液润湿着连结的每一处来索求更多，缠紧的内里将她拖拽着牵往那座无人有幸造访的密室。她拍了拍那双长腿叫它们别架在自己的腰上，沃尔夫冈半睁开眼说了句抱歉，她安慰地探身啄弄他被泪水浸塌纠成一缕一缕的浅色睫毛，他回应一般地用柔软的鼻头顶蹭她的下巴，甚至轻快地笑出了声。

“不要怕，康斯坦茨……你不会弄伤我的，”沃尔夫冈摸了摸她的后脑，另一手分开二指贴上她的柱体齐齐没入黏附了白沫的阴唇，“康斯坦茨……我的妻子、天使，我可以为你做任何事，你会想要一个孩子吗？”

“沃尔夫冈，我——”眼泪毫无征兆地滴上身下单薄的胸膛，她像掩饰什么似的屈起脖颈吮吸沃尔夫冈的耳垂，衔咬这粒排风草的饱满果实，鼓励的叹息使得挺胯的速度逐渐加快，她听见因承受不住蛮横快感而充溢脆弱与激越的哽咽，那些奔走的电流会攥住她丈夫汩着水花的核心将他钉在沥湿汗水与爱液的床铺里。她在绵软的喘息中哭得愈发凶狠，让沃尔夫冈翻身的动作也无意识地带上了烦躁，甲盖在他奶白的身体上掐出艳红的月牙痕迹，她将勃起沾着的浊液抹上他抬高臀部时在后腰叠起的嫩肉，再猛地深插入翕张的阴穴捣进骤缩的甬道，沃尔夫冈紧致的肠壁把她吸得尤为舒适，结合的快意淌在她的血液里，震动着鼓膜煽动她自鸟翅似的隆起的肩胛舔吻至红肿的腺体。

“唔嗯、嗯……哈啊——康斯坦茨、康——！”一阵更为甘醇的芳香漫在空气中，剧烈的呼吸迫使Omega体内绞挤她的力道增大，护住那颗敏感肉珠的掌心正告知她生殖腔被破开的事实，她的丈夫像朵狂风中的滴水玫瑰一般扭着腰痉挛了，而她不管不顾地咬上面前引诱的肿肉，白鸽在红狐狸的口中战栗哭嚎着攀上高潮——她独享的胜利。

自由或许是血的腥味掺着泪的咸味，她在沃尔夫冈的啜泣中清醒，一面在湿透的脸颊盖下一连串的吻，一面摩挲那微微鼓凸的下腹慰藉她受惊的丈夫，沃尔夫冈回神拉过她的手交扣十指舔舐她小巧的骨节，静默的片刻叫她不住思念起那些美妙的响动，她松开他的手撑开红润的双唇搅拌舌肉，注意到上颚的抚摸会让她的丈夫反射性地夹紧两腿，于是用脚踝固定住沃尔夫冈挪动的膝盖并将阴茎满塞入那贪食的缝隙，生殖腔的环口缓缓裹上性器的头部，接纳了她射出的所有精液。

“沃尔夫冈，我很抱歉。”她把手放回那个无限接近她的希望、他们未来孩子的地方，“我们再不会有任何谎言，我一切的爱尽属于你，属于这个家。”

“我也爱你，康斯坦茨——像爱音乐那样爱你。”沃尔夫冈承诺道，他折过肩背追着啄上她的鼻尖，是白鸽予那红狐狸的轻吻。

柱身滑出穴口时撵出了噗噗的声响，她好笑地看着她躺正了的丈夫悄悄拎起了点儿背心想遮住涨红的脸，忍不住恶作剧一般又握着阴茎的前端上下刮划溃靡的穴肉，浅浅地将浊液戳刺回腔道里，沃尔夫冈叼着布料勉强吞下再次冒头的闷哼，抬起肩膀伸手覆上吐水的阴户挡开她的戏弄，她借势压紧他的手掌使劲画着圈搓挤欲情的蕊心，沃尔夫冈又大张着嘴呻吟起来，发软的大腿无力地夹合着，闭拢敞开的窄缝不歇地流出汇着浓白的清液，“啊、啊……康斯坦茨，我要——”

她怜爱地将吻印在沃尔夫冈布满细汗的额头，既然她决定不对沃尔夫冈说不，沃尔夫冈也不会对她说不。


End file.
